Seven Minutes in Heaven
by Kandyskullz88
Summary: Rose hears about a game from one of her friends and decides to play it with Cooro, Husky, Nana, Senri and Lyra. But what will become of one couple that was chosen to go into a closet when an 'accident' occurs? Obviously a Husky/Nana fanfic.


**Hi there! So, this is my first FanFiction ever (that I've actually completed) and I wanted to make it with my favorite pairing from +Anima . . . (drum-role please) . . . Husky and Nana! They're just so adorable and I couldn't resist putting them in this situation. Plus writing this story helped me get my mind off of my Dad recently passing away, so in a way I'm kinda dedicating this to him. Well, I hope you enjoy and please, review the story! XD**

**Fun Fact: The game was first played in the city where I live xD**

**Disclaimer: I don't own +Anima or its characters, just the plot of this fanfic**

**Summary: Rose hears about a game from one of her friends and decides to play it with Cooro, Husky, Nana, Senri and Lyra. But what will become of one couple that was chosen to go into a closet when an 'accident' occurs? Obviously a Husky/Nana fanfic.**

Seven Minutes in Heaven

"That has got to be the most ridiculous game that I have ever heard of."

"What are you saying Husky? You've never even played it before! It'll be fun."

"Well, I don't intend on beginning to play it either."

Rose stared intently at the silver haired, stubborn boy sitting lazily on the couch with his head propped up on his hand. She was trying to get him to play this new game that she had heard about from one of her friends. You put an item that represents every player into a hat and have one boy or one girl take out one of the items without looking. The pair will then walk into a dark closet with the door closed and they can do whatever they'd like for a total of seven minutes, hence the name Seven Minutes in Heaven. The other players are not allowed to open the door or listen in on what they are doing; only when the time is up is when they are allowed to knock on the door and tell the pair to come out. Rose thought now was a good time to play since there was Husky, Nana, Lyra, Cooro, Senri, and herself.

"C'mon Husky, it's not like you have anything better to do!" Nana walked up to the boy and put her hands on her hips. "I bet you don't want to play just because you're scared that you'd be paired with a guy!" She had a smirk on her face and Husky stood up, red-faced and angry.

"I am not you stupid girl! I just don't want to play because I'm tired, it's ten o'clock at night, and the game is just as stupid as you are!"

"You better take that back!" Nana furiously yelled.

"Why should I? It's true, isn't it?"

The two glared at each other and there was intense murderous vibe coming from them. Rose sighed and pulled them apart.

"First of all, if a boy draws another boy or vise versa then they have to keep redrawing until they get a girl. Second of all, Nana is not stupid, Husky, and neither is the game. And trust me Husky, you will play this game or you will wake up with make up all over your face!" Rose glared at him and the boy sighed, a sign of defeat.

"Alright, alright! I'll play the freaking game! Let's just get this over with." Husky sat down next to Cooro and joined the circle of friends while Rose put a big top hat in the middle of the circle.

"Okay everyone! You know what to do, choose an item to represent yourself and put it in the hat!" Rose smiled and being the first one to insert an item, took the rose shaped hair pin out of her hair and tossed it into the hat. The rest soon followed; Senri put in one of his hair beads, Cooro put in one of the feathers that was in his hair, Lyra put in the bird shaped charm from her charm bracelet, and Husky took out the earring that was in his right ear and tossed it into the hat. He watched as Nana doubtfully put in the necklace that he gave her into the hat.

"Alrighty then! Let's get started, shall we?" Rose asked as she put a bottle in the middle of the circle. Husky jumped to his feet.

"Woah! What the heck? I said I would play Seven Minutes in Heaven, not freaking Spin the Bottle! I'm out of here!" As he started to walk away, Rose grabbed him by the wrist and brought him back down to the floor.

"You idiot! I'm only spinning the bottle to see who goes first! Now shut up!" Rose grabbed the bottle and gave it a powerful twist. The bottle was going so fast, it moved from its original spot. Everyone stared at the bottle with anticipation as it came to a halt. Husky would be the first one to choose out of the hat.

"Great. Just my luck." He let out an annoyed sigh, squeezed his eyes shut, and put a gloved hand into the hat. Since he was wearing gloves, he couldn't tell what he was grabbing but he felt a little bump and pulled it out of the hat. He opened his eyes and saw the flower pendant that he had made for Nana. They both turned away from each other and the others started laughing.

"You know what that means Husky! You and Nana have to go into a closet . . . alone . . . in the dark . . . and do something . . . for seven minutes!" Cooro laughed at his best friend which earned him a whack from the Cooro Punishing Staff.

"I know what I have to do you idiot! I don't have to be reminded!" Husky snapped his head towards Nana who was looking at everything but himself.

"C'mon Nana, lets just go and get this thing over with!" He huffed and walked into the left side of the closet, which was a little small for his liking, and watched Nana walk into the right side.

"Don't worry, we will tell you guys as soon as the seven minutes are up. Senri will be keeping time starting right now." Lyra said as she turned out the lights and closed the door. Husky waited until he heard all of the footsteps fade when he let out a really big sigh.

"Well, this is going to suck."

(Others P.O.V)

"Hmm, I have a crazy idea, but I know that it will make Husky and Nana a couple without fail!" Rose exclaimed as soon as they were out of earshot from Husky and Nana.

"So you feel like playing matchmaker tonight? What are you thinking Rose?" Lyra asked feeling excited.

Rose dangled a key in front of her face. "I'm thinking that the door accidentally gets locked and we can't find the key. What do you say?" Cooro jumped up and down with excitement and Senri and Lyra smiled deviously. Rose then quietly tip-toed towards the closet door and ever so slowly put the key in the hole and carefully turned it. She waited for a reaction from the other side and when she didn't get one, she quietly dashed to the kitchen where the others were.

"Success!" Rose shouted but then she felt sniffing in the hand where she held the key. It was Husky's Siberian husky, Kiba, examining the key.

"Aww! What is it boy? Do you want to sniff the k-" she was cut off when Kiba took the key out of her hand with his mouth and swallowed it. Everyone's jaw dropped as the dog happily barked at them and continued on into the next room. Rose could only look at the dog dumbfounded.

"Well, one would assume that with an owner as smart as Husky that the dog would be as smart as his owner. But I guess that's not the case with Kiba." Cooro said trying to lighten the mood but failed miserably. Rose sweat dropped and put a hand to her forehead.

"That didn't go as I had planned."

"So then what are we going to do?" Lyra asked.

"Simple. We go to Wal-Mart."

(Husky and Nana P.O.V)

The silence was killing both of them.

Neither Husky nor Nana had dared say anything to each other since they entered the closet, fearing they might make the other uncomfortable, or even more uncomfortable if you will. It felt like an hour has already passed them by. That's when Nana finally decided to speak up.

"So . . . Husky . . . what do you suppose we do?" Nana asked timidly, obviously nervous that Husky would yell at her.

"Absolutely nothing. You should be good at it given that you're a girl and all." Husky said rudely and Nana huffed.

"But Husky I'm bored! Can't we at least do something a little entertaining so the time will fly by quicker?"

"No! You know what, this game is pointless! I can be sleeping right now! I'm going to bed!" Husky stormed over to the door and tried to open it but failed. Stunned, he forced all of his weight onto the door, trying to open it again. "What the? Hello? *starts banging on the door* Cooro! Open this door right now! This isn't funny!" He tried once again to force open the door but gave up after realizing that his so called friends had locked them in the closet. With his back to the door, he slid down to the floor and rubbed his temples with his palms. "This can NOT be happening!"

Nana walked over to him and took a seat next to him. "Well, look at the bright side; you're not alone in here and they will let us out as soon as the seven minutes are up. I know Lyra well enough to know that she wouldn't keep us locked in here for longer than the seven minutes that we have to."

"You're such an idiot to think that she would seriously let us out! The door didn't just lock itself you know; they locked it for a reason! I don't know why though, I just know that they are up to something." Husky angrily punched the wall next to him. "This is more like Seven Minutes in Hell." Nana opened up her mouth to say something but it ended up just being a sneeze. Husky groaned. "Oh great! Now I'm stuck in here with a stupid girl who's allergic to dust! How _wonderful!"_ He glared at her and she returned it.

"I am NOT stupid! I am sick and tired of you calling me all of these names!" Nana yelled facing him.

"Oh yeah? And what are you going to do about it?" Husky quickly retorted.

"I'll slap you if you call me stupid one more time!"

"You wouldn't do it if your life depended on it."

"I would too!"

"Would not."

"Would! Too!"

"Would. Not."

"Ahh! You really _ARE_ starting to make this Seven Minutes in Hell! And you don't know what I would do to you!"

"That may be true, but I do know that you would never slap me; at least not on purpose that is."

"That's what you think."

"Oh yeah?" Husky raised one eye brow.

"Yeah!"

"Then do it."

There was a long pause. Husky and Nana have never gotten into an argument where one threatened the other and actually meant it. But this time Nana was really mad because she was quite simply fed up with all of Husky's teasing and name calling. She raised her hand up into the slapping position but she saw Husky tense up. She wasn't actually going to do it, was she? After all, no matter how bad their fights got they still forgave each other and just forgot about it within a short period of time for they were really close friends. But then again, all best friends have that one moment where they really snap at each other; and this was the moment where Nana just couldn't take anymore of Husky. Her hand came down across his face and she didn't even flinch when she heard how loud the echo of the slap was. That was the hardest she has ever hit anyone in her entire life.

"I hate you Husky." She said bitterly.

"Good because I hate you too. I never even liked you to begin with." There was venom in his voice and Nana was taken aback. _'Wait, did he just say that he's never even liked me? He's just joking right? We fight like this all the time and he has never meant it in the past. But then again, we've never been physical . . . _I've _never been physical. Oh no, what have I done? He'll never forgive me this time.'_

Husky scooted over to the far left side of the closet and Nana just sat there, regretting slapping him across the face. She was heartbroken . . . and so was Husky.

(Others P.O.V)

"Aha! Here it is! The great and the powerful . . . Miralax!" Rose shouted with glee as she waved the container of laxatives around her head and the others awkwardly stared at her.

"Miralax? Are you sure that's going to make the key come out of Kiba? I mean, before tomorrow? I know Nana is scared of the dark and after a while Husky starts to get a little claustrophobic. I really don't want them to be trapped in the closet all night." A concerned Cooro told Rose and she patted him on the shoulder.

"Don't worry kiddo, everything will be okay. This stuff will be making that dumb dog poop nonstop for the entire week, trust me on this one."

"But what if it takes too long for it to work?" Lyra asked.

"If it all comes down to that, then I'll just have Senri knock the door down using his +anima. But I doubt that we will have to do that. Come on, lets go check this out and head home."

Rose and the others bought the Miralax (and Cooro bought beef jerky for the road) and walked out of Wal-Mart. When they were just a few minutes away from the house, Cooro spotted a Siberian husky chasing off a stripped cat.

"That's not Kiba is it? Oh no!" Cooro yelled and chased after Huskys' dog. "Kiba! Come here boy! You're not even supposed to be out of the house you crazy dog!" Cooro was starting to run out of breath when he saw Senri come running from behind him and grabbed the dogs' collar, stopping him from chasing the poor cat. Rose and the others then walked Kiba back to the house and led him to the backyard where they were able to put him on a long leash and tie him to a nearby tree.

"Now, how are we supposed to give you this medicine?" Rose asked and as if on cue, Cooro's stomach growled causing him to pull out a pack of beef jerky and start chowing down on it. Perfect.

"Cooro! Let me have that beef jerky! Kiba will surely take the medicine if it's on one of a dog's favorite snack!" Rose said as she snatched the bag from Cooro, not even waiting for him to properly give it to her. She sprinkled some of the laxative onto the beef jerky and put it in front of Kibas' face. He carefully sniffed it and happily ate it out of her hand and the others cheered.

"So now what do we do now?" Cooro asked as Rose gave the dog even more laxative covered treats.

"We wait till Kiba starts to poop."

(Husky and Nana P.O.V)

Nana assumed by now that the seven minutes were probably up but right now, she could care less. She concentrated more on the silver haired boy that she had just slapped. The more she thought about hitting anyone . . . especially Husky . . . the more it made her want to cry. She didn't even have a valid reason for hitting him; she just sort of did it out of anger. She really did want to apologize to him but she was too afraid of him snapping at her and hitting her back. _'But Husky would never hit a girl, he just wasn't brought up like that. But then again I was the one who hit him first so technically he would be allowed to hit me back if he wanted too . . . this is just so frustrating!' _Nana thought. And even if he didn't hit her, would he even accept her apology; let alone even give her the chance to apologize? Husky was as stubborn as a bull so she didn't even know if she should even attempt to apologize. _'Well, I guess if it was the other way around and Husky slapped me first, then I would definitely want him to apologize to me and I would let him. I guess it doesn't hurt to try and even if it doesn't work, I still have tomorrow to try again.'_ Nana thought and she held her breath; this was going to be tougher than she wanted it to be.

"U-Umm . . . Husky?" Nana timidly called out. There was no answer. She sighed heavily.

"L-Look. I know you're probably really mad at me right now, and you probably don't even want to talk to me but I just want to let you know that I'm really sorry Husky; and I really mean it. I know that what I did was wrong and it came purely out of anger, I wasn't even thinking about it I just did it. And please don't ever take me seriously when I say that I hate you Husky; because I could never hate you, no matter how angry I get at you. Just please believe me when I say that I'm sorry. Please forgive me?" By the end, Nana had a few tears coming down her face and Husky could hear that she was holding back on crying, but he still remained silent. Nana took this as an apology unforgiven.

"I-I guess I can shut up now." Nana buried her face into her knees and tried to hide the sniffles that were coming.

"You're not sorry." Husky said bitterly after a few minutes of silence passed. Nana was shocked when she heard this and she almost burst out crying but Husky spoke up before she could.

"You're not sorry because you have no reason to be sorry, I should be the one apologizing to you Nana." Husky crawled over to where Nana was sitting and since he couldn't really see because of the darkness he just sat next to where he thought she was. When Nana made no move or tried to speak up, he continued.

"If I hadn't pushed you into slapping me I know that you wouldn't have done it and if I hadn't called you any names then you wouldn't have even had the thought of slapping me come to your mind. So really, it's all my fault that this happened and I just made you seem like the bad guy when in reality you weren't. And I also didn't mean it when I said that I hated you and never liked you to begin with because that's a total lie. I guess I was just mad because I found out that we were locked in here. So I'm sorry and I hope you can forgive me." Husky felt something warm on the top of his hand and he figured that it was Nanas' own hand.

"Its alright Husky, lets just pretend that this whole fight never happened, okay?"

"Okay. Hey Nana, it seems like we will be in here for a while so we might as well go ahead and get a little comfy. Is that okay with you?" Husky asked. He was glad that the closet was dark so Nana couldn't see the growing blush on his face.

"O-Okay, that's fine with me. I'm getting a little sleepy anyways." Nana said and Husky laid down. Due to how small the closet was, the only way that they could both lay down was if they were both on their side and hugging. Once in position, Husky grabbed Nana and pulled her down next to him, putting her head down on his arm. Nana then threw one of her arms over his side and scooted closer to him. As soon as they were both comfy, Nana felt a sneeze coming on. _'Oh come on! Just as soon as I get comfy in the arms of Husky, my allergies just HAVE to act up. Just my luck.'_ Nana angrily thought as she sneezed again.

"Bless you."

"Thanks."

"No problem. So have you always had this allergy?" Husky asked trying to start a conversation.

"Well, not really. I got them when I started living in that stuffed up cave in Octopus. Do you have any allergies?"

"Yeah, I'm allergic to stupid girls . . . ACHOO!" Husky sneezed imitating Nana. She playfully punched his shoulder and they both started laughing. When the laughter died down some, Nana decided that she would bring up a rather uncomfortable subject for Husky to try and kill the silence.

"So Husky, what are some things that you look for in a girl . . . you know, relationship wise?" Nana asked and Husky froze. He had told her millions of times that he would rather live the rest of his life alone than with some girl so he had no clue why she was even bringing this up. He sighed and decided that he might as well answer her truthfully so she wouldn't bother him about not answering her.

"Well, I guess if I did like a girl then I'd want her to be . . . well . . . a girl I guess."

"A girl? You have to be more specific than that Husky." Nana giggled and stuck her tongue out at him.

"Okay then. I'd want her to be confident, smart, caring, honest, understanding and above all, acts like herself. What about you?" Husky asked and Nana blushed a little.

"Umm if I had a boyfriend I'd want him to be at least a little bit cute but personality wise I'd want him to be responsible, trustworthy, honest, intelligent, and I'd want him to actually treat me right. What would you want your girlfriend to look like Husky?" Nana hesitantly asked. She didn't want to push Husky too far and have him angry at her.

"I don't really care about looks, but long honey colored hair would be a big plus." Nana's eyes widened at this. _'Wait a second . . . I have long honey colored hair. Is this a coincidence?' _

"Oh yeah? I'm more into the guys that have shorter hair, preferably silver hair." Husky smiled and continued.

"I also like girls who have emerald green eyes. I think it's a really pretty eye color."

"Well I like guys who have blue eyes; it's a really attractive eye color."

"Another big plus is girls who are kind of a motor mouth and won't shut up, I've grown used to it." Nana punched his shoulder and he just smirked.

"Boys that are stubborn, rude, clumsy, and stupid are the best kind of guys out there."

"Girls that have a bat +anima and have the name Nana are the only girls that I would even think about dating."

"And boys that have a fish +anima that are named Husky will be the only type of boy that I would date."

Husky's face immediately heated up after Nana said that. He realized that they both basically just confessed that they liked one another, and was he okay with that? _'Of course I am . . . why else would I admit all of that stuff to her in the first place?' _Husky thought and he decided that maybe being with Nana was better than being with no one. He started to lean in closer to Nana's face and both of their hearts started racing. They closed their eyes and prepared to lock lips when . . .

"ACHOO!" Nana sneezed and she felt her head collide with Husky's forehead. This caused him to move his head back and the back of his head collided with the rack behind him. Groaning, she grabbed her now throbbing head and looked up to see a book from the rack come crashing down onto Husky's head. Three hits to the head in just under five seconds; that was a new record for Husky. "Oh no! I'm so sorry Husky! Stupid dust!" Nana gently grabbed Husky's head and pulled it down to where she could give him a small kiss on the area where the book hit. Husky grabbed her hands and smirked.

"You missed." Husky said and he pulled Nana into a real kiss. They stayed like that until Husky could no longer breath so he pulled away, panting for air. Nana smiled and laid her head down just underneath Husky's chin and he wrapped her arms around her. They both instantly fell asleep.

(Others P.O.V)

*In the backyard*

"Oh my goodness this is so gross! Shouldn't _YOU_ be the one doing this since this was all your idea in the first place?!" A very angry Lyra yelled at Rose as she continued spraying water at the fresh dog poop.

"I guess I should be the one doing it but your doing such a good job! I don't want to stop you since we are making such progress!" Rose laughed as Lyra sprayed another pile of the dogs waste. Suddenly Lyra saw a shiny object.

"Hey look! It's the key!" Lyra yelled and Cooro picked it up when no one else dared to make the move. They all went inside to see that the door was still attached to the wall (they all figured that Husky would've tried to break the door down). When Cooro unlocked the door, he was amazed to see that Husky and Nana weren't arguing and even more surprised to see them tangled up in each other fast asleep.

"Wow Rose! I guess your little plan did work. They totally wouldn't be like this if they weren't a couple!" Cooro yelled and they all cheered. He decided to go ahead and wake the two up. "Hey, Husky! Wake up! You spent nearly two hours in Heaven!" Husky's eyelids slowly opened and when he realized what was going on he jumped up to his feet, spilling Nana onto the ground.

"It's about freaking time you let us out of here! What the heck were you guys doing that made us wait for two hours?!" They all looked at each other and Rose quickly changed the subject.

"Nevermind that, how was the game?" Rose asked and Nana blushed when Husky answered her.

"It was okay . . . we should play it more often." Husky answered and he then walked upstairs to his room to go to bed. Rose and Lyra just laughed and said their goodbye's and left, leaving Nana and the others to go to bed also. Nana sighed once she entered her room. She wished that Husky would've at least showed that he liked her in front of everyone else so she would have been reassured that what he said in the closet wasn't just because of the game they were playing, but because he actually meant it. _'Though I doubt that he would ever mean something like that . . .' _Nana thought as she reached up to touch the necklace that Husky gave her but she gasped when she realized it wasn't there. _'Oh crap. I must've left it in the hat after I got picked to go in the closet. I'll just get it back from Rose tomorrow.' _Nana sighed once more and Husky came into her room. This startled her a little.

"Hey." Husky greeted her in his usual husky voice.

"Hey. Haven't you ever heard of knocking?" Nana asked in a playful voice and Husky blushed a little.

"Yeah, sorry. I just came in here to give this back to you." Husky reached into his back pocket and pulled out a flower shaped necklace. He walked over to her and motioned her to turn around and she did so. "After I pulled this out of the hat I just sort of put it in my pocket and forgot about it; I thought you'd notice it sooner or later and think you lost it so I wanted to return it before the sunrise." Husky told her as he put the necklace around her neck and fastened it for her.

"Thank you so much Husky." Nana turned back around to face him and gave him a warm smile. He nodded.

"I also wanted to give you this." Husky leaned in and gave Nana another kiss; but before she could return it he pulled away, his face a deep shade of red. "Goodnight Nana, and I love you!" Husky quickly said and he was out of the room within seconds. Nana giggled at the embarrassed boy's actions and tucked herself back into her bed. She decided she would tell him the same thing tomorrow when he wasn't so embarrassed.

"Goodnight Husky . . . and I love you too." Nana whispered and she drifted off into a wonderful sleep.

**And it ends here! Yeah, I think I rushed the ending a little bit but it's 4:00 in the morning and I should be getting some sleep! Haha! Anyway . . . please please PLEASE review and tell me what you think! Peace out! :D 3**


End file.
